civilexfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Medicus
Overview The Kingdom of Medicus will be a nation in CivEx 2.0. Founded on the ideals of prosperity, growth and unity - and with the Three Tenets as a guideline - the Kingdom of Medicus has been organized to be a bastion of those who hold these virtues close to their hearts as the Royal Family does. The Three Tenets The Three Tenets are the philosophical foundation for the Kingdom of Medicus. They were created as a guideline to live by and as goals for all men to strive for. It is through their adherence to the Three Tenets and the blessing of Iehove that the Royal Family rules by. The Three Tenets are: # GREATNESS: Greatness should be pursued in all things; build big, live long and surpass all who would challenge you. It is through greatness that the kingdom grows and develops to strive for ever-more splendor. # GLORY: Glory should be attained in all walks of life; fight for liberty, fight for your king and fight for the Lord's blessing. It is through personal glory that Iehove takes notice of us all - and the king notices too. Nobility and salvation await those who seek their own future. # GRATIFICATION: Gratification should be had in all endeavors; a full belly, a bag of riches and a feeling of pride. The improvement and betterment of one's self benefits us all - as every nation is only as strong as it's weakest link. Their is no selfishness in getting one's just rewards. Government The Kingdom of Medicus is run as an absolute monarchy with the word of the King as law. The highest level of government is the Royal Family, composed of the King, Queen and Prince. * King of Medicus, Defender of the Faith (currently drhorrorshow): The head of state as well as the head of the national church, the king rules by divine right and has absolute power in Medicus. The king can declare war, create laws, appoint nobility to the House of Lords, approve crusades and assign titles of nobility to citizens of Medicus or foreign citizens of other nations. * Queen of Medicus, By the Grace of God '(currently ''UnchartedChart): The wife of the king, the queen maintains all the powers of the king when he is absent from the throne, either due to his physical absence from the country or if the king is unable to perform his duties at the time. The exception to this is that the queen does not reserve the power to grant foreign citizens titles of nobility. The queen also performs all marriages within the Kingdom of Medicus. * '''Prince of Medicus, Supreme Commander (currently death1rap2): The prince is the heir appointed to the throne by the king. In the event that both the king and queen are absent, the prince may exert all powers inherent to the queen. The prince acts as the supreme commander for the military forces of Medicus. Below the Royal Family is the House of Lords. The House of Lords is composed of (currently) six nobles that act as both advisers to the Royal Family and as ministers of their respective fields to enact the will of the king. The House of Lords is appointed by the king and can be further expanded by the king at his discretion. Only the king can replace or appoint nobles to the House of Lords. * Count of Truso (currently Zer0_Requiem): The Count of Truso is a title of nobility granted to the mayor of Medicus' capital city, Truso. The Count of Truso is responsible for the administration, development and infrastructure of the capital and cooperates with the other members of the House of Lords to these ends. * Lord of Agriculture (currently Top_Brass): The Lord of Agriculture is responsible for the food production of the entire nation. His duties include crop organization, food harvesting, food storage and surplus management. * Lord of Public Works (currently PoshTiara): The Lord of Public Works is the noble appointed to oversee all infrastructure throughout the kingdom and therefore works very closely with many of the other nobles in the House of Lords. They are responsible for a majority of the construction work in the kingdom, working on a wide range of projects from housing to roads to municipal buildings. * Royal Treasurer (currently Lukashenko): The Royal Treasurer is the noble who manages the coffers of the kingdom. The Royal Treasurer helps maintain the nation's economy, supervises commerce, regulates the exchange of goods and heads the national bank. * Captain of the Guard (currently floods_monitor): The Captain of the Guard is the commander of the defensive forces of the kingdom. The upkeep and development of fortifications as well as the organization of the defensive garrisons of Medicus full under his scope of responsibility. The duties of the Captain of the Guard require him to work in close tandem with the Prince. * Lord of Diplomacy (currently Finalzeta1): The Lord of Diplomacy acts as the head diplomat of the Kingdom of Medicus. They are primarily responsible for diplomatic negotiations with other nations and work closely with the Royal Family for that purpose. They present diplomatic proposals and treaties to other nations at the behest of the King and relay any information they receive back to the Royal Family. Religion The Kingdom of Medicus' national religion is Tetragramism. The national church of Medicus, the Sanctum Ecclesia Iehove, has close ties to the Royal Family and has the king at its head. * Archbishop '(currently ''Archangel91): The Archbishop is the highest order of the clergy within the Sanctum Ecclesia Iehove and acts as the executor of the king's will in all matters regarding the clergy. The Archbishop organizes almost all aspects of the church; appointing new priests, canonizing saints, proposing crusades to the king, interpreting holy scriptures and performing the coronations of members of the Royal Family. * 'Grand Inquisitor '(currently SalientGreen): The Grand Inquisitor is the head of the Sanctum Verum Iehove, colloquially known as the Holy Inquisition. The Holy Inquisition acts as both the police force and the judicial system for the Kingdom of Medicus with the Grand Inquisitor acting as the supreme judge with the power vested in him by both the Archbishop and the King. The Grand Inquisitor acts at the behest of the Archbishop to investigate conspiracies, weed out foreign spies and punish acts of heresy. * '''Cardinal of Truso (currently worgeral): The Cardinal of Truso is the head priest of the capital city, Truso. The Cardinal is responsible for perform religious rites and practices for the citizens of the capital. The Cardinal of Truso is required to report any acts of heresy or blasphemy to the Grand Inquisitor. Demographics Current census of citizens: # drhorrorshow # UnchartedChart # death1rap2 # Archangel91 # SalientGreen # Zer0_Requiem # PoshTiara # Top_Brass # Finalzeta1 # Lukashenko # floods_monitor # theguylol # worgeral # XDA1 # Swed1shf1sh # TranceSwitch # UrWaifuIsntReal # Wakroy # Yuntay # LunaAlsomywaifu # Dam_Son # intwtfkjr # Cyclash # Munster2000 Category:Proposed Nations __INDEX__